


水晶鞋

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 3





	水晶鞋

炮友变情人/落地窗play/5k

你听，我在说爱你。

BGM.for him

00.

午夜，十二点。

逃往有你的地方。

01.

金泰亨翻个身，往田柾国温暖的怀里拱了拱。也许是因为这人刚才做的狠了点，才导致他睡得不安稳。

田柾国哼哼两声，抬手将他抱紧，下巴尖抵在软软的脑袋上。再度陷入沉睡。

这样的关系已经维持一年了。

他们原本，应该是大街上擦肩而过之后便互相忘却的陌生人，现在却滚到一张床上来。

也是挺奇妙的。

02.

第二天起来的时候，身边人的温度已经冷却了。

金泰亨怅然若失地摸了摸床单，觉得自己真是有病，妄想和田柾国做了这么多次以后，他能对自己有点喜欢。

屋子里还有一股挥散不去的檀腥味，他揪着一小块被子挡在面前，把自己的脸捂得严实。

好困好累。  
田柾国的体力太好了，金泰亨略带羞涩地想。

昨晚他去酒吧独自喝酒解闷，被田柾国逮了个正着。这人黑着脸把他带回家，又啃又咬的就压上来了。

他做的毫不留情，每一下都顶到金泰亨哭唧唧喊“疼”。平坦的肚子也被性器顶出弧度来，看着吓人。

金泰亨便边哭边蹭他的胸肌，搂住他的脖子，随田柾国顶撞的动作一颠一颠。

他带着哭腔说，“柾国我好疼…你慢点…”

其实没想着田柾国能够听他的话，金泰亨做好心理准备再熬一会儿。谁知道田柾国真的慢下来的，那根滚烫的东西甚至停在他身体里不动了。

田柾国抱住他吻，从额头吻到唇珠，“对不起，泰亨哥。”

“那我们不做了，你别哭啊。”他吻走从金泰亨眼角滑落的眼泪，说着就要把小兄弟从他的屁股里拔出来。

金泰亨又哭了，他死死按住田柾国的手，“不…不要。”

他看向田柾国的委屈，换来的是无休止的做爱。

“泰亨哥？既然起来了就出来洗漱。”

金泰亨正猫在被子里，沉浸在昨晚的你情我愿浓情蜜意之中，突然听到田柾国的声音，他吓得一怔。

田柾国不是上班去了吗？可刚才那个声音…是他没错啊？

金泰亨从被子里探出一颗脑袋。  
眼前的人惊得他下巴都要掉了。

田柾国，他他他他，居然还在这里？  
而且更要命的是，他还拿着厨房的铲子？？  
做饭？？给他？？？

田柾国看着金泰亨惊呆的样子，不禁失笑，走过去时宜地托起他的下巴。

“现在几点了？你还不去上班？”金泰亨皱着眉头，有点不敢相信。

“刚下床就赶我走，泰亨哥你好狠的心。”田柾国假装难过，转身要走。

“喂…”金泰亨眼疾手快地拉住他的尾指，脸有些红。

“好啦不逗你了，过来吃饭。”田柾国摸摸他的头，走出去的时候还在解释，“今天不上班，陪你在家。嫌我烦的话我就回去。”

这话说的，他一个老总哪有这么卑微。  
金泰亨钻出被窝，脚尖碰到冰凉的地板，他搜寻着昨晚踢到床底的拖鞋。

半天没找到，准是田柾国把它踢进里面去了。金泰亨赌气一般撇撇嘴，赤着脚下床。

懒洋洋地走进卫生间，金泰亨门也不关，先上了个厕所。

正巧田柾国端着生煎饺出来，便呆在那里看着他单薄的背影想，这都养了一年了，怎么还不见胖。

他在金泰亨转身前移开视线，回到厨房找出两双筷子。

还真的有点同居的意思哈。  
金泰亨把牙膏挤好，迷迷糊糊地想。

03.

如果说在床上，金泰亨还知道该说什么话，那么现在——他和田柾国沉默地坐在沙发上看电影，他对这些便是一窍不通的了。

田柾国好像没在开玩笑，这都下午三点了，还没有要走的意思。

可是今天不是星期三吗。金泰亨记得上周五他们做完以后，田柾国还跟他提过，周三他要开会，说是解决什么公司矛盾。

他从来不敢奢想田柾国会对自己好。  
仿佛对他不冷不热，才是正常的态度。

金泰亨无依无靠惯了，对于亲情友情爱情嗤之以鼻。可谁又能想到半路会杀出来一个田柾国呢？

这是他第一次喜欢别人，不知道该怎么做，做什么，说多了怕错，说少了怕人觉得他不看眼色。

所以干脆什么也不说——除了做爱的时候，他还愿意说那些话让田柾国更加狠厉地操自己，抱他抱的更紧一些。

金泰亨也去调查过，自从遇见他以后，田柾国就没带别的小猫小狗回过家。

他要田柾国喜欢他，就算是贪恋肉体，他也要把田柾国拴在自己身边。

04.

不知道是电影不好看，还是睡得太少困了，金泰亨看得头一点一点，随时有直直冲下去的势头。

田柾国坐着没动，余光看到他傻得可爱的动作，忍不住笑出来，又抬起手挡在嘴边。

眼看那个人就要倒下去，田柾国伸手搂住他的脑袋，轻轻放在自己肩上。

金泰亨舒服地咂咂嘴，扭扭腰靠近田柾国，像是把他当做抱枕似的，手臂缠上了田柾国的。

他抱的很紧。

“…亏我还我特意选了这部片呢，小没良心的。”田柾国宠溺一笑，热热的气息喷洒在他脸上，痒痒的。

<罗马假日>这部片子也算老的了，田柾国自己看过一遍，就想着要让金泰亨也看看。

结果，他不但不感兴趣，还直接倒头大睡。

比起这个，田柾国更怕电影的声音吵到他。索然无味地看了几分钟，他便关掉了。

小心翼翼起身，扶着金泰亨的脑袋，把他抱起来。

还是这样比较可爱。

田柾国想起刚见到金泰亨的那个晚上。

他不近人情地赶走了一个又一个前来献媚的男男女女，软成水的身子依靠在吧台边上，仰头喝薄荷绿的鸡尾酒。喝一口，吸一口手中的烟。

耳坠一晃一晃，嘴唇过于红艳。

倒像个等待心仪之人到来的灰姑娘。  
也不知道有没有南瓜马车，小老鼠，和丢下的一只水晶鞋。

嗯……不过舞会的王子，应该是有的了。

“有兴趣做个朋友吗？”田柾国走过去，突兀地拿走他指尖夹着的烟，自顾自放到嘴边深深吸了一口。

还挺呛。

田柾国面不改色地吐出白烟，一瞬间，两人面前烟雾缭绕。

金泰亨抬起眼睛看了他一眼，然后笑了。

这是他第一次笑。  
旁边对这个冰山美人虎视眈眈的人，一看这两个人的互动，都傻了。

“你说…朋友？”金泰亨笑笑，田柾国把烟还给他。他便拿起来，毫不介意地往肺里猛吸。

田柾国看得直皱眉，刚想夺下烟蒂。

“是哪种朋友？”

“还能是什么朋友？”田柾国反问，吟吟地笑着。

“床上朋友呗。”

然后，田柾国毫不意外地被拽着领带，在金泰亨抛过来的媚眼里跟着他上楼了。

05.

金泰亨慢条斯理地脱衣服，俯视着田柾国。

他对自己感兴趣。田柾国这么想，手撑在身子后面仰头看他。

“看爽了吗？要我给你脱？”

这口气，田柾国无可奈何地笑。只好自己伸手解扣子。

却没料到脱光上衣的某人，心口不一地弯下腰来，给他解——说实话，是用牙齿咬开扣子。

金泰亨边咬边看田柾国的反应，手探下去摸他的裤裆。摸到那团大大的东西，金泰亨垂下眼睑。

他放开田柾国的纽扣，跪下去给田柾国口。

田柾国默默看着他的脸从视线里消失，裤链被咻地拉开。金泰亨从黑色内裤里掏出阴茎，吐出粉粉的小舌头，在顶端舔了几下。

他还带着红色美瞳，看向田柾国时，总会带上一道红光。像只狐狸。

美得勾人，挠的田柾国心肝子痒。

06.

关系也不知道是什么时候定下来的。田柾国每次来酒吧，总能看到金泰亨的身影。

而且每次来，俩人都会上到小阁楼里做一番。

后来把他名正言顺地带回家，许是因为见不得金泰亨和别人搂搂抱抱。

不过这炮友，又有点像包养。

为什么这么说呢？

——田柾国时不时就会给金泰亨买些东西。

往小的讲，零食护肤品各种都有。  
往大的讲，上千一条的项链田柾国都舍得给他买下来。

起初，金泰亨的态度还是很强硬的，说不要就不要。后来才发现，他说不要的那几套衣服，田柾国全用等价的零食替代了。

不愧是田氏总裁。有钱还不忘给自己结交的炮友留点。

但其实，金泰亨早在三年前，就喜欢上田柾国了。

07.

“喂，你辞职吧，钱我已经打到你卡上了。”

“嗯，就这样。”语毕，田柾国单手挂了电话。

“嗯？你说…你刚才让谁辞职呢？”金泰亨似乎不太满意他的分心，将性器吞得更深了点。

“我的秘书。”

田柾国拉着他站起来，抱着坐到自己腿上。金泰亨便乖顺地搂住他的脖子，在脸蛋上咬咬，留下水痕才放过他。

“宝贝，你来当我的秘书，好不好。”

田柾国看着他，摸到他湿润的穴口，将一根手指先探进去。

金泰亨倒吸了一口气，眼睛变得水润润湿漉漉。

他听不懂田柾国的意思。

炮友怎么会有这种待遇呢，不切实际啊。

田柾国像是明白他在想什么，一根手指在他后穴轻轻搅动，往四面八方戳刺着。

金泰亨喘起来，抱他更紧了。

直到增加至三根手指，金泰亨太紧张，导致后穴收缩，几乎要把田柾国的手指吸附在肉壁上。

“还没回答我的问题呢，宝贝。”

田柾国啪地拍了一下他的白屁股，找到自己的性器，没入金泰亨湿滑的体内。

“呜呜…”金泰亨被逼出些生理盐水，小幅度摆着脑袋，“呜呜呜…”

他想说，为什么呀柾国。但说出来的只是几个单音节词。

田柾国往上用力一顶，金泰亨又踹又蹬，八爪鱼似的黏在他身上。

如果成了秘书，下一步是什么呢。

田柾国没必要对他这么好。况且，如果田柾国想要操他，金泰亨可以每天来他的公司等他下班，再一起回去。

哪需要当贴身秘书这一个环节？

这一天奇怪的事情太多了，光是田柾国愿意抽出时间来陪他，金泰亨就觉得很开心。

他还哪敢奢侈别的东西啊。

田柾国忍耐到了极点，他没料到金泰亨会这么犹豫。

喜欢就要说出来啊，我亲爱的。

他一个转身，把金泰亨压在身下狠狠操起来。  
吸他红艳艳的乳尖和唇，听他用低音炮喘息。

田柾国喜欢他，喜欢到愿意把自己的公司交给金泰亨——虽然他心里清楚，靠金泰亨这小脑袋，肯定是经营不好管理不好的。

但谁让我喜欢你呢。

08.

金泰亨发现，自从自己接受了田柾国的邀请——当秘书，周边就有不少人对他抛过来不算友好的目光。

而且自从他进公司的第一天，办公桌上就莫名其妙地放了束花。每天不间断地摆放在笔筒旁边。他扔也不是，问也不是，只好默默收下。

有一天下班，田柾国让他等自己一会儿，两个人一起回去。

金泰亨趁员工们都在收拾东西，便猫着身子走进田柾国的办公室。

“…怎么鬼鬼祟祟的？”

田柾国一动不动地坐在旋转椅上看文件，听见开关门的咔嚓声，还是不常来的稀客金泰亨，有些意外地挑起眉头。

金泰亨不好意思地站在门口，手还放在门把上。“呃，我就是想和你说…”

田柾国朝他大走过来，伸手搂住他的腰。两个人之间的距离一下拉近了不少。

“说什么？”

金泰亨自知理亏，他没有权利反抗，田柾国给了他那么多炮友之外的关心。他只好乖乖地待在田柾国的怀抱里，手攀附着他的胳膊。

“同事们是不是……是不是不喜欢我呀？”

金泰亨眨着水盈盈的大眼睛望向田柾国。

后者被他这话说的愣了一下，半天才反应过来，扑哧一声笑出来，伸出食指刮他的鼻尖。

“他们那是嫉妒你。”田柾国把脑袋埋下来，舔舐他的耳廓。金泰亨几乎是立刻就知道他要做什么。欲拒还迎地小喘一下，“不要在这里柾国…”

田柾国不听他的话，举起他的两只手悬在头顶。

他咬金泰亨的耳垂，耳骨，边咬边说，“你看你这么好看，我都喜欢，他们有什么道理不喜欢你呢？”

金泰亨侧着脸任他动作，享受又惶恐。

而且……

喜欢？

田柾国也……喜欢他吗？

09.

办公室与外界隔音效果很好，四面都是厚重的窗帘，除了田柾国办公桌后的一面落地窗，明窗几净。

田柾国也顾着身下人的性格，怕他被闹急了，拉下来一半的窗帘，人家在对面只能看见两双男人的腿在奇怪地摩擦。

“嗯啊……好…好冰……”金泰亨把手撑在窗帘上，柔弱的身子随田柾国一下下顶胯的动作摇动，像飘荡在小河上的叶子，浮浮沉沉。

“那就抱着我。”田柾国把夹在他身体里的性器一下子拔出来，由于汁水过多，还有“啵唧啵唧”的声响。

他把金泰亨转了个身，抱起不算重的人，在办公室走动起来。

金泰亨把他抱的很紧，生怕田柾国手一松让他摔下来。他伏在田柾国的肩头受不了的“啊啊”两声。

声音太小了。田柾国皱着眉拍他的肉屁股，两手抱住，胡乱捏揉。屁股瓣都红彤彤了他才松手，往金泰亨身体里抽送了十几下。

好舒服……金泰亨晕乎乎地想，田柾国抓着他后脑勺处的头发同他接吻，那串呻吟便全数吞回肚子里了。

“快说点什么，金泰亨。”

临近高潮，田柾国睁开眼盯着满脸情欲的金泰亨，动作难免粗鲁大力起来。

金泰亨眯着眼，承受不住地说，“太，太快了……要坏了……”

“那就坏吧。你一辈子都是我的。”

“咚咚咚。”是敲门声。

“柾国…柾国……”金泰亨慌张地搂紧了田柾国的脖子，门外有人啊。

田柾国安抚地吻他的眼睛，喃喃道，“别怕，她一会儿就走了。”

果然，没等到回答的女经理踩着高跟鞋走了，还扶着眼镜奇怪，“田总还不下班啊，都晚了一个小时了。”

应该没人了。田柾国把金泰亨慢慢放下，把他压在布满白纸黑字的文件上，以传教士体位，进行最后一轮猛干。

金泰亨眼泪都哭干了，他用细瘦的小腿环住田柾国窄窄的腰身，攀着他的后背接吻。

田柾国当然是愿意的，只是性器抽送的速度更快了。

“我，我喜欢你柾国……”

终于说出来了。金泰亨在他耳边喘息，感觉对方好像因为自己的这句话，连性器都涨大了几分。

田柾国忍不了了，他恶狠狠地抽出来，捏着金泰亨尖细的下巴粗暴地吻回去，再完全插进去。  
不放过任何能完全占有他的机会。

“你再说一遍？”

“我说，我喜欢你！”金泰亨呜呜咽咽地哭着，自己先射了，随机，体内灌入三股滚烫的液体。

他知道，这是田柾国的精液，他射在自己身体里了。

金泰亨紧紧抱着他，像是得到了全世界。

就在他以为田柾国会马上给自己做清理时，他得到了刚才告白的答案。

“金泰亨，我终于找到这只水晶鞋的主人了。”

10.

午夜，十二点。

在你怀里安睡。


End file.
